1. Field of the Invention
A large variety of pathogenic microorganisms, such as bacteria and protozoa, are causative agents in producing diseased states in man and animals.
Included in the list of causative agents are such organisms as Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus faecalis, and Trichomonas vaginalis.
Although a number of antibiotics have been developed, some of which possess activity against one or more pathogenic organisms, there remains a need for more effective agents to combat the many diseases caused by these organisms in man and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of antibiotics in the art which contain the phenazine ring system. Among such antibiotics are griseolutein A and griseolutein B, both produced by Streptomyces griseoluteus, and reported by Umezawa, J. Antibiotics (Japan), 4, 34 (1951). Also in the prior art, antibiotic T-41348, reported in Japanese Pat. No. 2083-857 (Derwent No. 61595Y/35), has a phenazine ring in its structural formula.
Antibiotic A-32256 has a phenazine ring system, but the overall structure of A-32256 differs from those of the prior art antibiotics.